star_stable_online_character_and_horsefandomcom-20200214-history
Leia Sweetheart
Introduction and Infomation (Group Section) Leia Sweetheart was a young girl who went to stay on a island known as Jorvik one summer with her sister. Horses and Ponies Leia Sweetheart became a skilled horse rider during her time on the island of Jorvik and, during her stay there, aquired three horses and two ponies. Sunblaze, her first ever horse, Crazycake, her Jorvik pony, Stormpearl, her Selle Francais, Skyprincess, her Danish Warmblood, and Crazyheart, the younger sister of Crazycake. Leia named both ponies and Stormpearl. Stormpearl was named Stormpearl because of her pearly colour, and the huge storm the night Leia bought her. Crazycake was named after Leia's twin sister Siri Crazycake. Crazyheart was a combination of Leia and Siri's surnames. Appearance Leia orginally had long gingern hair and green eyes, but she later dyed her hair purple. After some time she changed it again, colouring it pink and light purple. For a short period, she went blonde, before recolouring her hair to red and black. Leia always wore pink lipstick and turquoise and pink eyeshadow on her very pale golden coloured skin. Once, Leia's shoulder lenght hair was candy pink. Currently though, her hair is purple again but longer. Personality Much like her sister, Leia was loud, often seen as annoying, but friendly. She did, however tell bad jokes in public places, do illogical and silly things like horseback-shark chasing, and have a complete lack of regard for farmers property when riding in fields. Pets Leia's first pet was a little chocolate labrador puppy. She later bought a black and white rabbit and a gray kitten from the pet shop at Fort Pinta. Chocolate was her little puppy, who alway rode in Sunblaze's saddlebag. She paired Blackie, her mostly black bunny, with Stormpearl, and Fluffy, the naughty kitten, with Crazycake. --Group Section End-- Stories (Group Section) Various stories about the adventures Leia Sweetheart on Jorvik can be found here. Leia's first ride (Novelised Format) I looked at Siri then called Chocolate to heel and followed Justin. I didn't like him much, but I was excited about learning to ride. As we entered the courtyard area, I noticed to horses secured to the wall. They must be our new horses, I glanced at Siri again, then ran over. I had been told I'd be riding a black horse called Sunblaze, so I ran to the black horse. Gently, I placed my hand on his nose and stroked it. "Hey Sunblaze, I'm Leia, I'm your new rider, and friend." I said hopefully, picking up Chocolate, who had been rubbing against Sunblaze's long black legs, I quickly cuddled Chocolate, then made an attempt to get onto Sunblaze's back. Justin rushed to help me, telling me I couldn't do that when I was only learning to ride. I pulled a face, I didn't need help, so I pushed him away, and hauled myself upto Sunblaze. I carefully dropped Choccy into the saddlebag the side of my beautiful mount and softly urged him to walk forward. I couldn't resist shooting Justin a see? look, before riding towards the stables and enaging a friendly stable girl called May in conversation. Sunblaze, or Sunny, as I found out his nickname was, was a great horse and I seemed to be learning to ride really quickly, it was great fun, and as I put Sunblaze back it his stable, with Jenna (another stable girl) that night, I whispered to Sunny that when I learnt to ride properly, we'd have a lot more fun.﻿ Pictures Of Leia Guildsilly.png|Leia (left) on Stormpearl, with her sister, Siri Crazycake (right) on Goldchampion. Leia.png|Leia Sweetheart. beachsilly1.png|Leia and Siri at a meeting on the Fort Pinta beach, the meeting was of Siri's riding club, The Perfect Racers Guild. sirileiabeach.png|Siri and Leia at the beach. Leia2.png|Leia at the Fort Pinta disco lelele.png|Leia Sweetheart. Category:Riders